


Dubious

by Harper_Fang



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Fang/pseuds/Harper_Fang
Summary: “你需要一个名义上的关系来维持现有的稳定，而我恰好能提供给你。爱情和稳定难以两全，何况对于我们这种人几乎不存在陷入浓烈感情的可能性。我说的合适是精神和思维的合适，请务必考虑。”最后一句，他加重了口气。“那么恕我冒昧，请问你两全了吗？”意料之中的事，路奇没有回答，反倒是我真的开始琢磨和他结婚这件事到底能带来多少好处了。
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Dubious

生活终究还是对我出手了。  
太可怜了，芳龄23岁的我竟被催婚逼得走投无路，掌管财政大权的母亲下了死命令，不带男友就别回家。  
本科毕业一年，刚熬过实习期就面临如此噩耗，我看看账本又看看房租，觉得偶尔低头在所难免。  
正所谓人各有所长，自己不擅长的事最好交给专业人士，经济学原理第一章就阐述了这种做法的好处。  
所以经过多方打听，我预定了租赁男友好评率排第三的专业人士前来答疑解惑。  
这位专业人士耐心，有职业素养，更难能可贵的是非常热情。问他多久能来面谈，答曰一小时，然而当我告诉他地址后，他立刻回复：“已经在楼下了。”  
这么快的吗？我再次为专业人士的效率感动，手指连点发出一串爱心。  
适逢全国统一休假，疲惫的社畜大多赋闲在家，不愿把辛辛苦苦混日子得来的血汗钱交给资本家设计好的线下氪金活动。我室友也不例外。  
毕业后唯一的好运气就是碰上了这间房子，户型好地段好，但据说从前死过人，所以价格非常便宜，比市价低了20%。中介说房主不甘心出手，寻思着在手里盘一阵，等市场淡忘再找机会套现。房子空着也是空着，刚巧我愿意租，房主几乎是感激地免掉了我的押金。卧室有两间，我自己占一间，另一间转租给学长介绍的学长，说他刚被前房东扫地出门。讲得非常可怜，我心一软，少赚了他三分之一差价。  
我虽然非常害怕超自然生物，但现实主义的压制远远胜过概率上的倒霉，何况有人陪着。室友是好室友，沉默寡言，轻微洁癖，从不带朋友回家增添水电费开支，甚至愿意帮忙带垃圾下楼。正当我怀疑这种五好租客为何会被房东连行李丢出家门，我看到他用手指蘸一点粟米喂站在肩膀的鸽子。  
是的，这家公寓不允许饲养宠物。  
我下意识摸摸赛博意义上干瘪的钱包，决定睁一只眼闭一只眼。

门铃响起，开门发现是室友，带着我叫他帮忙捎的大桶可乐。趁室友不在我才敢叫人上门面谈，谁料这厮换上一身西装，盛装出门只为帮我买可乐，不知道该感激还是焦虑。  
“是编号……”他对着手机念出一串数字。“的客人吗？”  
我心一沉，颇有东窗事发之感：“哈多利，你……”  
“我叫罗布·路奇，哈多利是鸽子的名字。”室友面不改色地纠正。  
“想不到你竟私下做这种兼职！”  
“想不到你竟三个月都记不住我的名字。”路奇复制了我的句式，挖苦道。  
相顾无言，寂静中路奇把可乐放进冰箱，然后开口：“你那一半没地方了，先放我这边吧。”  
“……啊好。”  
“那么来谈谈工作细节？”路奇扣上冰箱门，转身看过来，自然过渡回上一话题。

听完我垂头丧气的叙述，朋友笑得上气不接下气，落井下石道：“不如假戏真做好了。”  
“求求您老不要拿小人的生命开玩笑。”我有气无力，木质桌面把脸挤得变形，“这个月还欠他三次倒垃圾，四次扫地。”  
“这个月刚开始四天吧。”  
“工作忙。”我顾左右而言他。  
“那你最后怎么说的？”  
“还能怎么说？我当场转给他订金，答应一切按原计划执行。”  
“还有呢？”朋友非常了解我。  
“没有了。”我目光躲闪，脸埋在胳膊搭成的堡垒里，“真的没有了。”

路奇公事公办的态度不仅堵回了我全部的疑问，甚至让我产生了这才是阳光下最值得骄傲的职业的错觉。  
“先对一下年龄工作和学历的设定，然后买车票回家，差旅费都报销，家长给你的红包归我。行程是先去我家见父母，第二天参加我发小的婚礼，晚上吃顿饭就走，没问题吧，哈……”我尴尬地思维停摆，差点又叫错名字，连忙改口，“路奇。”  
路奇略一点头，示意我继续。  
“我是A大金融本科毕业，23岁，眼下在某私募的投资研究组摸鱼。老板是个不学无术的富二代，砸了几单生意把气全撒在我的年终奖上。常拿名不见经传的某离职员工说事，吓得我不敢奔向自由。”  
说到这里，路奇神情微变，职业素养促使他迅速恢复如常。  
“A大计算机，28岁，职业你选吧。”他递出手机，却没放手的意思，我嫌探头太累，干脆坐他旁边看。  
系统工程师、软件工程师、IT项目经理及主管、手机软件开发工程师、游戏设计与开发、硬件工程师……看得我眼花缭乱，随手指个了事。  
“确认一遍，A大计算机，28岁，职业软件工程师。”  
“等等，真实身份吗？”  
“对。”路奇一副见多识广的坦然。  
“真巧……”  
“可乐10块。”  
“请不要角色转换得如此自然，照顾一下客户的情绪。”我郑重声明。  
路奇瞟我一眼，没说什么。我觉得嘲讽都在投来的视线里，说与不说差别不大。

回屋缩在被窝里和介绍路奇入住的学长小声对骂——房子隔音质量不行，早上隔两扇门零一堵墙还能听到吸尘器的嗡鸣，拜它所赐，富二代老板从不用迟到扣我工资——痛斥学长竟学P2P给我雷踩。  
“你才知道吗？”学长刻意拉长腔调装作惊讶。  
“不能说清楚吗？”  
“没说清楚吗？”  
“加布拉学长，”面对学长的胡搅蛮缠，我彻底冷静下来，开始编织应对他的专项方案，“你知道我有几个好闺蜜吧。其中之一的名字碰巧叫凯瑟琳，上周碰巧和她见过面，我们聊得还不错，除了对碰巧和你同名同姓的某位男士不太满意之外。”  
对面顿了顿，再出声便恭顺许多。  
“我把他简历发你，带GPA。”学长说，“你不会向凯瑟琳告状吧？”  
“看情况。”  
邮件来得很快。这是一份堪称完美的简历，接近满分的GPA，大学四年能拿到的奖项几乎全部包含在内，没有的赛事只能怪举办地点太过偏僻或者本身不够分量。言简意赅的社团工作后面跟着几个金光闪闪的实习，看得我肃然起敬。  
敬佩到没注意敲门声响了又响，路奇终于不耐烦推门而入，看到的就是我抱膝蜷在转椅上，对着电脑屏幕自闭的画面。  
“车票买了吗？”  
回应他的是恨铁不成钢的眼神，这样的履历为何沦落至此？简历的时间停滞在他毕业的时刻，往后无论工作还是深造，一个字都没有。  
“忘记了，这就买。”我切回桌面，顺手点开购买页下单。每个人都有自己的秘密，我不想跨过体面接触的范围，为满足好奇心去了解太多，所以没问什么。  
生活对我善意的回馈就是车票告罄，亲情和工作把时间卡得太紧，只好挤挤钱包，抠出两人份的火车转机票的差价，不由得唉声叹气。

“我妈会开车到机场接我，所以下飞机前我会挽住你的手腕，行李合并装进一箱，需要你来提，学校的话题应该不需要多说。还有，”为省钱而付出的几小时颠簸终于唤醒了我藏在黑眼圈底下的眼睛，上飞机前我在做战前的最后准备。“我偶尔会说冷笑话，记得要接住我的梗。”  
路奇配合地咧嘴。  
“也不用笑得这么过分。”

2  
机场向来设立在远离市区的郊外，算上到机场的时间，其实火车和飞机差别不大。但对于有晕动症的人来说，路程上的颠簸、拥挤产生的浑浊空气以及狭隘的视野都会造成忍耐范围内却极其令人烦躁的痛苦。  
出发前特地什么也没有摄入，所以现在的恶心感只牵连出干呕而不是有实质内容的动作。  
路奇应当对此心怀感激，不然免不了关于干洗费用的扯皮。  
捱过起飞时的耳道闷堵，脸贴在玻璃窗上迅速入睡，并在落地前一分钟准时醒来。我努力回想提供咨询时的心情，反复提拉唇角，直至最舒适的弧度，表情渐渐可靠而温和。  
路奇颇感惊讶：“金融系单开了一门变脸术？”  
我看他一眼：“生活所迫。”  
母亲的车停在进站口，而我们在方向相反的出站口，和重复响起十几次的电话铃声一起度过了艰难的半小时。然后因为盛怒之下打弯过猛，刮了后排试图超车的车灯，不得不停在原地叫保险人员过来仲裁。  
“没事没事，小事故，带着男朋友先回家吧。”开朗的声调中隐隐听得出怪罪我的引申义。  
“需要帮忙吗？”路奇问我。  
“转账可以。”我对着电话吵了将近半小时，一时间声音沙哑，“分寸问题，初次见面不要过度掺和家事。”  
“好吧。不过令堂不像会在意这些的人，更像初见恨不得把对方扒个底掉，接着不由分说介入私人决策的那种。”路奇的职业素养显现出来。  
“尽管有点冒犯，不过正解。所以更不能盲目提升好感度，避免以后分手麻烦。我是指宣告分手消息。”  
“我不介意你把我描述成一个渣男。”路奇笑。  
“专业。”  
下午三点，刚好凑上计程车司机换班时间，不顺路的一概拒载，折腾一通到家，和那边解决完理赔的母亲不过是前后脚的事，还掩盖了我忘记拿钥匙的问题——我们是后脚。  
进门就被茶几上的巨大果盘震了，应季水果托着反季水果，层层叠叠，然而堆得过于紧密更像是纯粹的装饰品。我起身去泡茶，避免母亲抛出连她自己都一知半解的茶道问题考较我的冒牌男友。  
当我回到客厅，氛围已经变了，这就是专业人士的话术吗？不由得再次感慨专业团队的力量。  
更令我叹为观止的是路奇眼下的神情，看来他相当清楚自己不适合和熙的笑容，稍稍勾起唇角反倒表演出几分生涩的笨拙。永远挺拔的上半身只加上绷紧的肩膀便让母亲觉得是自己在占据主导，对路奇给出的每个答案深信不疑。  
我尽量把自己伪装成空气，轻手轻脚地找个位置坐下。  
“对了，你喜欢我家女儿什么呀？”  
“纯粹，她非常努力，从中能看到美好。”路奇面不改色地胡扯。  
确实是直击母亲内心的完美答案，不过这是谁啊？稍稍有点理智的都会怀疑是出轨了吧。  
趁母亲去做饭，我小声问路奇：“是不是过了？我觉得我跟不上你的发挥。”  
对方不太礼貌地抱臂，不置可否。  
父亲赶在晚餐前不久到家，随口问过几个问题就算了事。最大的难点在于晚餐，如何熬过晚餐的问话和诸如倒酒先后顺序道德奇妙礼仪问题，尽管只有四个人。  
我在犹豫到底如何略过这一环节，路奇直接从我们带来的纸袋里摸出一瓶冰酒，抢在我父母发话前倒出高度不一的液面。不同于红酒的涩口和难以捉摸，冰酒甜度适中，非常适合外行品头论足，因为很难说错。  
母亲讲了几件我小时候的趣事——当然是长辈视角的有趣，来观察路奇的反应。然后话锋一转，突然问道：“软件工程师说难听点也就是高档的程序员吧，你怎么保证稳定的收入来源呢？长时间的加班身体……”母亲看到路奇卷起袖口后露出的线条鲜明的上臂肌肉，咽下了问题的后半句。  
“我已经不是一线的编程人员，现在负责项目进度控制，目前方向更偏向人力资源管理，青春饭一说并不适用我的职业发展路线，您大可不必担心。另外对于生活重心的安排您也尽可以放心，公司的前辈都是本校校友，不会因为所谓事业发展而耽误家庭。”  
幸好他没说是几个朋友合伙开公司，不然我妈怕是要联想到几个兄弟阋墙的经典案例。  
其实我还有点羡慕计算机行业有这么多可讲，金融业外表繁荣昌盛，却不能让人切实感受到自身价值的行业，虽然数字标签确实很多，但都是对于整体而非个人。学校，行业加上职位对应一个精确范畴的数字，人在其中并不重要，只是个捆绑销售的赠品，如同时下泛滥成灾的互联网某技术联合金融内的某某行当。本质是个贩卖信用的行业，所以学历，更准确地说，招牌，非常重要，对外还专门有一门学科负责堵住反对情绪——信息经济学。  
但又能怎么样呢？进去便被用数字和招牌概括。不像编程，敲下的每一行代码都注释得清楚明白，在哪里发挥作用派上用处。  
从母亲的表情猜不出到底是满意于路奇的滴水不漏，还是不耐烦仿佛创业宣讲般的圆滑。而我做贼心虚，此刻无法以正常人的视角判断。  
父亲开口的时机十分恰当：“吃菜吃菜。”  
酒过三巡，母亲再度展开攻击。  
“晚上住哪？”  
“订了宾馆，明早直接去婚礼现场。”我回答道。“不住家里了。”  
父母几乎同时露出震惊的神色，用“想不到发展这么快”的眼神看我。我不好当场辩驳，父亲立即说道：“那正好住家里吧，我家床挺大的呢。”  
令人尴尬的体贴。  
“不……了吧。”我垂死挣扎。“不是你们想得那样。”  
结果是注定的，没法在和差辈的人讨论性相关的话题时保持理性，尤其当他们的联想常常把人往沟里带的时候。我求救地看向路奇，后者自然地避开视线，在桌下摇摇食指表示自己出声不合适。  
安静的咀嚼和餐桌上空的尴尬组成了晚餐的后半段。大概母亲也觉得这种玩笑对女儿头回往家带的男友来说不太恰当，用拼命夹菜来补偿自己的出言不慎。女性长辈视角的吃饱尚在路奇的应付范围内，但没过多久父亲也发现这一做法的好处……  
他撑得脸色发绿，摆手拒绝加菜。为招待客人特地加大分量的满满一桌子菜几乎全进了路奇的肚子。迟钝的父亲问：“那你再喝点什么？”  
过分的关怀只要不落在自己头上就都挺好笑的。  
为了避开尴尬话题，路奇和我特地陪父母聊到午夜，聊得两人哈欠连天，上下眼皮打架的程度才安心洗漱，准备睡觉。  
白白损失掉预定宾馆的押金，我一边悲愤地往地上铺褥子，一边假意说：“我睡地上吧。”  
对方的回答斩钉截铁：“好。”  
我算是明白为什么路奇专业至此却只排第三的原因了——演出效果与本人反差太大，部分客户经受不住落差纷纷给了差评。  
合租许久，这种场合倒是不尴尬，很快睡着了。

有过昨晚的教训，第二天清早天不亮就出门，完美避开早餐的谈话。  
据路奇分析，虽然客居出门不打招呼很是失礼，但有过昨晚的事二老应该自知理亏，不会计较这些。  
“不过逼婚逼到这种程度有点偏离正常轨迹了。”他不咸不淡地点评。  
虽然深受其害，但听到对父母的这种评价，我还是忍不住为他们开脱：“不管怎么说，他们还是爱我的，只是没有能力跳出局限去理解。”  
“所以你选了这种高效省事的方式糊弄了事，而不是真的照他们说的去做。”  
“现阶段的我很迷茫，不具备迈入一段关系的能力，没法供给对方情感上的安全感，又何必去强求感情。父母那边大半辈子都这么活过来了，能扭转看法的激烈手段怕他们承受不住。当鸵鸟挺好的，两边都不得罪。”我笑笑。  
路奇似乎有话要说，然而电话铃声打断了他，是母亲打来的。  
清晨的马路不像想象中那么宁静，没有上班人群的嘈杂，却是货车运输的时段。  
母亲的声音从外放的喇叭中传出：“唉，妈妈仔细一想，觉得留着这种胡子的人不能是正派人，女儿你要不还是考虑考虑，当然一切看你喜不喜欢……对了他没在你身边吧。”  
“在的。”我有点好笑地冲路奇挑眉，“我开的免提。”

3  
来电充分证明了父母的催婚是按进度推进，只不过维持了我年少时期的大包大揽，不那么有分寸——符合现代意义上的合理社交范围的分寸。出于亲情，我愿意适当让步维持平衡，但更远的没法兼顾。我没法欺骗自己可以融入被人想要的一切，我的能力仅限于读出他人的需求，却没法顺应这一切，来让自己看上去是个世俗意义上的正常人。  
婚礼没什么特别的，标准的西式婚礼，黑西装，白婚纱，牧师例行问答，新郎新娘在众目睽睽之下接吻。  
我在台下为她拼命鼓掌，祝贺她脱离了一条被催促的事项。  
她却故意和我开玩笑似的，捧花径直落在我手里。  
按之前说好的，下午要让给我们。新郎牵着发小的手往我手里一放，笑着说：“只借你两小时。”  
他是真的开心。  
“不是和你说过男朋友是租的嘛，”我嗔怪道，“耍我好玩吗？”  
“这次真的有预感，”发小对不远处路奇的方向做个鬼脸，“不骗你。”  
“那位真是计算机的吗？感觉不像。”  
“哪里？”  
“头发？”她大笑，揶揄道：“同时我要恭喜你，终于找到愿意帮你写代码的真命天子了。上学那会儿不是整天叫嚣如果有人帮你写代码就嫁吗？”  
“我战胜完全部困难也没真命天子出现，现在心灰意冷，燃不起爱情的小火苗。拜托，好不容易喘口气，别学我妈催婚好吗？”我使劲晃她。  
“你幸福吗？”我突然问。  
“看不出来吗？”她反问。  
“新郎看起来真的很幸福，你，我不清楚。我记得你从前和我说过他只是合适，不是最佳人选。你知道最近几年我都在钻牛角尖，说实话我不是很能懂。”我无意识地摩挲咖啡杯，在桌子上慢慢转动，“我知道两全很难，但人就是会忍不住想要追求十全十美。”  
“合适也是一种幸福，让人感到舒适的那种。”她笑，“接纳、理解和爱情是不同的东西，找到一样我就很满足了。而且也不是说直接放弃十全十美了啊，其他的未必不会在日后出现，不是都说日久生情吗？”  
“可这不是把一切都放在别人身上赌吗？万一赌输了？”  
“亲爱的，你的青春期来得太晚，23岁还下意识怀疑别人和自己，不信任自己的眼光，也不相信有一点好会落在别人身上。”  
“婚姻真可怕，能把心理年龄硬生生拔高一代，你现在的口气就像个老太太。”  
相视大笑，话题从虚无缥缈的精神论回到现实。  
“工作如何？”  
“还那样呗，傻逼上司，日复一日的沙盘建模调试，搞不定的时候我就催眠自己这是数学不是代码。”  
“听你说的好像全世界都被金融骗了似的，有那么夸张吗？”  
“就是有那么夸张啊！不知道金融民工早就饱和了吗？老板什么乱七八糟的活都能往下推，有的实在赶不及想去ebay联系廉价劳动力，价格看了一圈回来发现自己才是廉价劳动力。”我煞有其事地吓唬她，“其实除了名字一无是处，进来的大多是流水线工人。也不是说没法跳出来，但发明生产线的在这行要么违背通识道德，要么钻了现行法律的空子。本校校友叫得上名的就有十几位落入法网，你看我是这块料吗？”  
“对，你有道德洁癖。”发小一脸忍俊不禁。  
“不，我没有。我也想灵魂被金钱的铜臭染透。”我心生向往，“魔鬼用俗不可耐的黄金堆满我的家，我无处可去，只好抱着金子睡觉。”  
“想一夜暴富不要说得那么委婉。”她敲我脑袋。“晚上见。”  
“晚上见。”  
“哦对了你前男友也来了。”

我合理猜测是她有意放出风声搞我。  
前男友是在开玩笑，是一位关系不错的男生，有段时间凑得太近惹人误会，我干脆直接问他有没有交往的意向，没想到把人家吓跑了。跑了没几天折回来，支支吾吾说些我听不懂的话，可能是想继续朋友关系，然而他并不能守住朋友的界限，有些动作暧昧得过分，他不走就只好我走。  
一别四年，想不到在这里碰上了。  
席中观众纷纷表示来得早不如来得巧，碰上前男友与现男友的巅峰对决，不虚此行。  
我压低嗓音告诉路奇，计划外的变量出现，拜托他见机行事。  
至于怎么见机不属于我的大脑处理范围，总之我会配合，必要时刻溜走也行。  
“你有男朋友怎么不通知我一声啊？”  
对方来势汹汹，据我判断现在就是必要时刻。我拉着路奇想走，然而路奇纹丝不动，不知道什么路数。我不擅长应付这类逼问，干脆错身躲在他身后。  
“没有必要吧。”路奇回道。  
没有必要吧大哥！我在心里大叫，没有必要搞得声势浩大，趁机溜走不是很好吗？  
不远处闺蜜捧着爆米花嚼得津津有味。  
“多年的朋友知会一声不是很正常的事吗？还是说你控制欲太强不愿意她和别人说话啊？”  
“没几天的事，现在通知你好了。”  
“火药味儿这么重啊？是打算趁机求婚吗？钻戒带了没？”  
“没有。”路奇淡淡道，西装兜里摸出小巧的黑色盒子，“怕她不同意，准备了一副钻石耳钉。”路奇把愣住的我拉近，当着所有人的面给我戴上了耳钉，顺手捋了捋头发。  
他冲我比划几下，价格令我眼前一黑。事态之严重远远超出了我的预料，再不走钱包要被路奇搜刮干净。这档子破事看起来短时间没法结束，于是我站出来：“有事私下联系可以吗？晚上赶飞机，没时间陪你耗。”  
“今晚回去？”路奇问。  
“刚买的机票，没来得及告诉你。”我在心里翻了个白眼，有时候简直怀疑他也是特地来搞我的。  
刚踏出大厅，手机叮一声。  
闺蜜假惺惺地问：“怎么这么早就走了？”  
我决心晾她几天，拉着路奇往家走。  
“既然有人喜欢你，为什么不直接雇他呢？”路奇问。  
“跟踪狂潜质的人少点为妙。”

4  
罗布·路奇，28岁，生平头一次产生需要一位女朋友的想法。  
不是女性朋友，也不是交往对象，而是纯粹的伴侣，适合同居，拿得出手那种。  
与社会通识矛盾的是，他没有耐心进行婚前的交往仪式，也不愿意屈尊满足对方正当的情感需求。他想要找的是一位有那么点内涵的花瓶，不会对他过多干涉，又能保证足够稳固的情绪管理，以便应对他不知何时的社群需求。  
人类的求偶行为似乎不能找到对口的目标。  
于是他打开手机通讯录，翻出加布拉的联系方式，告诉他愿意谈谈几年前的构思——狩猎女性。  
说狩猎难听了点，实质上是从第三方平台搜集女性信息，筛选出符合需求的目标群体精准出击，虽然是在对方不知情的情况下。社会渐渐起了反对搜集个人信息的声音，几大顶刊纷纷批判这一行为的可耻，但鉴于国家层面的默许，实际还是处于灰色地带，同民事案件的判决逻辑一致，不告不理。  
大数据的处理结果就是她。  
看完资料后加布拉差点乐出声，自嘲般地感慨这段时日的研究统统白费。仔细想来也是，入得了他们眼的人基本上也就局限在这个小圈子，而他们自作聪明，花大价钱租来的处理云端足够识别全国的适龄女性了。  
白瞎了通宵达旦熬出的黑眼圈。  
锁定目标后，接下来的事情很简单。  
加布拉打完电话，拍胸脯担保这波稳了，把路奇讲得那么可怜哪有女生会不动心。  
路奇心情复杂地拍拍他肩膀，举着最初画出来的ER图提醒他，筛选条件之一是理性大于感性，最基本的就是不会同情心泛滥。  
不过经过实地考察后发现，这份理智似乎有些过分，相处三个多月竟然连名字都没记住，对路奇的事不闻不问，顶多撞见打个招呼，进度条死死卡在认识的节点，究竟认不认识还要打个问号。  
无奈之下，路奇又拉着几个人做了个租赁男友的网站，等服务器测试的当口盗了她母亲朋友的账户，捏着八婆的口气发了条催婚消息，又匿名给她的绯闻前男友发了封挑衅邮件。  
加布拉目瞪口呆，不敢指出路奇其实在这方面蛮有天赋。  
当事人并不知情。  
事情算到现在这步算是成功了九成，返程飞机上，路奇甚至有些轻松地在等她问出最后的关键问题。  
“要不我们假戏真做吧。”  
没有，对方刚上飞机就睡着了，丝毫没有注意到他眼下堪称少男情怀的期待。这就是所谓的计划赶不上变化。  
他想找一位理智的伴侣，却又不愿意在此付出太多，等着对方迈出第一步好坐享其成，怎么可能呢？对方甚至没意识到他的小算盘，就算知道了，又有什么必要为一个自己不太在乎的人付出尊严，祈求式地请求共处的权利呢？  
又等了几天，堪称刻意地打了招呼，挡在对方面前却一句话不说，视线向下与她对视，颇有上门讨债的气势汹汹。  
对方果然明白了。  
“忘记给你打尾款了对吧。”  
路奇一瞬间在期待骗局败露。

5  
回家几天我才开始好奇路奇的职业，说到底假冒男友这事充其量是个兼职，没有本职工作路奇何以这等轻松。然而我又有些犹豫我和路奇的关系有没有熟到可以追问隐私的程度。虽然只兼顾过几个月人力，却染上了做人力资源的人的通病——总想对每个人追根究底。这很不好，我有种即将跨越社交距离的预感。  
“忘记打尾款了是吗？”我问。  
路奇的黑脸告诉我猜得不对，但我想不出合理且体面的其他可能，作为一度合作过的普通朋友。  
一时安静。  
“你不好奇我靠什么赚钱吗？”憋了半天他憋出这么句话，  
“还好？”我试探性地回，“有点好奇，但没那么好奇。你想说也可以……”  
路奇扶额，叹气似的笑了，了然又恍然，感慨作茧自缚。  
“我是想问你要不要和我保持长期的伴侣关系，包括交往和结婚。”  
“嗯，为什么呢？”我觉得这个消息有些突然。  
“因为合适？和你一样，我也碰到了需要伴侣的情况。麻烦的是我没办法像你一样都找一位顶替，所以姑且冒昧问一句，你愿不愿意长期充当或者扮演我的伴侣？”  
“如果你介意的话，所谓的扮演男友只是观察你的方法，你原本约到的那位被我顶替了。”  
“我也觉得，和这行特有的油嘴滑舌不太像。我看过你的简历，你的条件非常好怎么会选择我呢？合适作为理由对我来说不够充分，我不是在为婚姻找理由，而是在衡量所得是否抵得上婚姻的分量。”  
一直以来根据理智理所应当地放弃不那么重要的，以为这种放弃可以换来对自己来说更好的那一边。其实二者没有必然的因果联系，一厢情愿地献上祭品，神明没有义务回赠，放弃的会失去，所求的更不会随之出现。  
“如果合适的程度更高呢？我们都是理智大于感情的人，不会为不切实际的东西释放情绪，也不会要求不合理的过多关照。感情不能强求，但物质层面的匹配不会有更好的选择。和我在一起你会很轻松，这段关系中你需要做的只是填补伴侣角色的空白，大可不必为自由担心。”  
“有一定道理，我考虑一下。”我想从这个话题抽身，但对方紧追不放。“有没有人说过你侵略性很强？好像很迫切地在要求谈话对象接受你的观点，下意识的措辞主观意味浓重。不知道你有没有意识到？毕竟利用别人的礼貌来侵蚀主导权不是好习惯。”  
路奇笑了笑，没有理会我的质疑，接着他的话说下去。  
“你需要一个名义上的关系来维持现有的稳定，而我恰好能提供给你。爱情和稳定难以两全，何况对于我们这种人几乎不存在陷入浓烈感情的可能性。我说的合适是精神和思维的合适，请务必考虑。”最后一句，他加重了口气。  
“那么恕我冒昧，请问你两全了吗？”  
意料之中的事，路奇没有回答，反倒是我真的开始琢磨和他结婚这件事到底能带来多少好处了。


End file.
